Almost Paradise to Absolute Paradise
by dildhadkanedo
Summary: This is a bunch of little drabbles based on the Korean Drama. Not only limited to Jan Di and Jun Pyo, hopefully I can get inone-shots about other characters, too. If you have suggestions, please tell me! For disclaimer purposes: The title is taken from the song "Almost Paradise" by T-Max. I do not own BB/OF.


**It's been a couple of months since I've written. Sorry. I am trying my best to update my Glee fan-fiction (it's been MONTHS, I'm so sorry).**

**This isn't as expressive as I'd have liked it to be, but it was a good warm-up.**

**To me, Jun Pyo always tries to act tough, but in rl he's just a big softie who's afraid of bugs and storms. And Jan Di's sees through it all and teases him about it, but doesn't make him feel like a kid about it either. THEY'RE SO PERFECT TOGETHER WHY DO PEOPLE HATE HIMMMMM? I don't understand you guys.**

**But then again, I'm a big shipper of "Official Ships." Like, actual couples in a show. So...yeah. But I'm pretty sure I'd want them to be together either way. Ji Hoo's...okay. (Who am I kidding? Does that kid know what facial expressions are and how to use them? Or is it just the actor?)**

* * *

The rain pounded heavily against the Shinhwa estate. Shinhwa's managing director, Jun Pyo and his fiance, Jan Di, were lounging lazily in his room. Jan Di was on the recliner, trying to study her medical textbooks but failing as she doodled on the margins. Jun Pyo was lying on his bed, his eyes glued to the window. The storm had forced the two to stay in, ruining their date plans much to Jun Pyo's distaste. Now, you can't call Jun Pyo a quitter. They tried to sneak past the Mr. Jung, and were successful, before his security found them hunching behind a wall stealthily (or at least what they thought was stealth, the maids had witnessed the whole charade but had let them be).

He had used his _"I'm gonna fire you!"_ threat before Jan Di roughly elbowed him in the gut. She addressed the guards and informed that it was all alright. Jun Pyo, despite his objections, was pulled by the arm back into the confines of his room. He swore he saw one of the guards smirking, whispering _"he's whipped"_to his buddies as they went back to their stations.

He'd actually tried to make a lunchbox on his own this time (with a little help from the chef, but he'd deny it if you asked). Jan Di had offered to just continue the date indoors, but he refused to let Jan Di touch the lunchbox until they could properly go on a picnic some time later. She had let out an amused sigh and decided not to fight his stubborn perfectionism just this once.

And that was how they ended up in their current positions: Jan Di trying not to drool on her textbooks and Jun Pyo staring at the storm outside with unblinking eyes, flinching whenever a flash of lightning or a roar of thunder came. He wrapped his blanket tighter around himself as he turned to Jan Di.

"Hey, Jan Di!"

"_**Ah!**_ _Wha-_what happened, did you see a bug?" Jan Di shot to awareness, her textbook falling to the ground with a loud thud as she tried to spot some multi-legged, flying creature in her fiance's vicinity.

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "No. I was gonna ask when you think the storm is gonna pass."

"The storm?" Jan-Di side-eyed the window as she stacked her textbooks on the coffee table. It seemed to still be going strong. The rain was pounding hard against the windows, allowing only a blurry view to the outside. She cocked an eyebrow as she took in Jun Pyo's appearance. He looked like a little kid, all huddled underneath his blankets, only a clear view of his face visible.

"Jun Pyo...are you _scared?_"

"What!" His head shot back to Jan Di's face, having previously been hypnotized by the rain. "No! You're saying this about Goo Jun Pyo, the heir to Shinhwa Group. Think a little, Jan-Di. God, you should know me better."

He scoffed under his breath, "Goo Jun Pyo? Afraid of a little, light rain? _Ha! _Laughable!"

Jan Di's face split into an easy, teasing smile. "Laughable? This coming from the guy who's afraid of a little flies?"

"Hey! you're not supposed to tease me about that!" Jun Pyo threw a pillow in the younger girl's direction, hastily adding, "It's a perfectly logical fear. Tons of people have it."

"Ahah, sure. If there's another Jun Pyo in this world then - _Ah!_" Jan Di laughed as she dodged another pillow.

She grabbed the pillows intent on having a little one-on-one pillow fight with the bo when a shot of lightning lit up the entire room from the inside. Jun Pyo's scream made her jump two feet in the air in surprise, the pillows forgotten at her feet once again.

"Jun Pyo, what're you screaming for? It's just a little lightn-" she stopped short as she took in the sight of her future husband.

He had completely submerged himself in his blanket now and was lying in a fetal position on his bed, rocking back and forth beneath the thick covering.

"Jun Pyo..are you afraid of lightning?"

Just then, a long roar of thunder drowned out Jan Di's words. Jun Pyo jumped beneath his protective layers, a little squeal could be heard as well.

"...and thunder?"

Jan Di let out a sigh, smiling affectionately at the lump on the bed. She trudged over to the bed, not even hesitating before pulling off the blanket from Jun Pyo's face. He looked up at her with a mixture of humiliation and defense.

"Do you want me to hold you?"

Jun Pyo put on his best offended face and brushed her off. "Hold me? Pssh! For what reason? I was just...sleeping. Yeah, sleeping."

He bit his lip in shame and turned his face away from her. Jan Di gave a close-lipped smile to the back of his head before saying, "Well.. what if I'm afraid?"

"Huh?" Jun Pyo gazed at her confusedly.

"I said, what if I'm afraid of the lighting and the thunder? If you won't let me hold you, will you at least hold me?"

Jun Pyo looked like he was going to protest, knowing what she was doing. She hastily added, "Remember how you said you always want to protect me and I said I didn't need it? Well...here's your opportunity. Protect me from the big bad storm, Mr. Goo."

Without another word, she opened up her arms and bit her lips, waiting for the verdict.

Jun Pyo regarded silently for a few moments. He finally looked away from her, chuckling. "Well alright, if you're _that _scared."

Jan Di glared at him playfully before tackling him to the bed. They fell back onto the blanket and pillows with playful shrieks. Jun Pyo wrapped his arms around Jan Di's waist, gathering her to his chest.

"All better?"

"All better."


End file.
